


Halloween? more like Hellaqueer

by LargePumpkin



Series: Lams one shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Halloween, Hamilton - Freeform, I have no social life, I love these dorks, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Musicals, help me, theater nerd over here, they have taken over my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LargePumpkin/pseuds/LargePumpkin
Summary: It is a week before Halloween and John needs help picking out a costume for Eliza's party. Fluff ensues.





	

“Alex I need your help.” John called from the next room. Alex loved to hear his voice. That may be why they had requested each other for dorm mates for the past two years. From the first moment that Alex had seen John, he knew that he had a crush. It had turned from crush to love in their second semester in their first year of college. But as much as he hated to just be friends, he had decided that unless John liked him, they were destined to be best friends, and Alex guessed that he could live with that. He shut his computer down and went into John’s bedroom.

 

“What do you need?” He saw John shirtless and holding up two shirts. One had a design on it that Alex immediately recognised it as Chewbacca (The two were both Star Wars trash) and the other shirt was a revolutionary war outfit design. Alex blushed slightly when he realized that John wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

 

“Okay so Eliza is throwing a Halloween party and I need a costume. Don’t give me that look, I know that it’s still a week away.” John pause to smirk and look back at the shirts.  
“I just don’t know what to go as.”

 

“I may have an idea….” Alex trailed off. He knew that he didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but after living with your crush for two years, one can only take so much. Alex could see a small smile playing at the corners of John’s mouth

 

“What would that be of wise costume picker-outer?” Alex rolled his eyes in response. 

 

“Put on a shirt and brush your hair, and meet me at my car in five minutes.” Alex had a plan and could only hope that it worked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the car~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

John was sitting in the passenger seat trying, and failing, not to look nervous. Alex was driving, and was surprised at his own confidence so far. They got to a park where John loved to go as a kid. They got out and Alex lead him to the swing set.

 

“This is my favorite place to go..” John looked at the run down playground while sitting on one of the swings. He could tell Alex was up to something. 

 

The shorter man took a deep breath and started to speak.  
“John Laurens. I know how you have been wondering what to be for Halloween, and I had the perfect thing in mind.”  
John smiled and looked down. “What were you thinking?” It came out quieter that he imagined it. 

 

Taking one last breath Alex continued “How about for Halloween…..you be my boyfriend?”  
Looking up he saw John smile and take his hand.  
“That sounds amazing.”  
“John?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can i kiss you?”

 

There was a pause. John leaned forward and pressed his lips against Alex’s and it was amazing. John’s lips were soft, and Alex could taste snickers in his mouth. They stayed like that, kissing innocently and sweetly for a while until they had to pull away for air.  
“Laurens, I like you a lot.” 

 

Needless to say, John went as Alex’s boyfriend to the party, and Alex as John’s. They simply wore plain jeans, and his and his shirts. Eliza loved them, saying that ‘she had been waiting for them to just date already” and John pretended not to notice when Lafayette handed Herc twenty dollars and said something about ‘taking too long”

 

They went home, and pushed their beds together. Alex usually never sleeps, but with John at his side, he slept the whole night, and had never felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi anyone who read my crap writing! Thanks for reading, and if you liked it, comment and I may make more. Make sure to follow me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/largepumpkin  
> I love all of you special unicorns <3


End file.
